


Shatter

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "At night, Sam came alive under Dean's hands." Short drabble/ficlet thingy, half angst and half smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Shatter  
Author: Kali  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Word Count: 194  
Summary: _At night, Sam came alive under Dean’s hands._ Short drabble/ficlet thingy, half angst and half smut.  
Notes: I didn't actually intend for it when I was writing, but looking at it now, this probably takes place after Devil's Trap. There is a deliberate tense change at the end. Con crit and comments are, as always, loved.  
  
  
Sam moved like he was a living ghost, drifting through rooms, speaking so soft he almost couldn’t be heard. His eyes were dull, empty, and his skin was cold to the touch. He moved like he’d forgotten how to operate his body, limbs jerking and fingers twitching. The only time he looked as if he were seeing the real world was when he looked at Dean. Some spark of sanity, almost completely lost, glimmered in his eyes, and Dean smoothed his thumbs across Sam’s cheeks, trying to coax that little spark into a fire.  
  
At night, Sam came alive under Dean’s hands. He writhed and twisted and groaned and screamed and sometimes Dean wasn’t sure if he wasn’t hurting him. He backed off a couple of times, not sure what to do, but Sam wouldn’t let him go far, chasing after him and begging with a broken voice.  
  
When it hits, his orgasm is almost painful, searing at his soul and crashing through his body until he can’t think and can’t breathe, he can only feel. He lets himself shatter into a thousand pieces, knowing that Dean will put him right back together again.  
 

  
 


End file.
